Thalia blackmails Percy and Annabeth
by prettylittlegods
Summary: Thalia catches Percy and Annabeth in the woods on a date and gets it on tape. Will her blackmailing go so far that they Percy and Annabeth end up naked and duck taped to a log?


Thalia blackmails Percy and Annabeth into being dirty

One.

"Hi Percy." Annabeth said, grabbing Percy's hand. "Hey, sorry I'm late. So uh, why did you bring me to this dark ally?" Percy asked. "Cause I wanted to talk to you about something. In private. I thought Thalia wouldn't find us here." Annabeth said, sitting down on the dust. "Yeah, it's weird. She's been following us ever since we started dating." Percy said. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked. "We've been dating for a long time, and I was wondering if we could uh, talk about our future." Annabeth lied. That wasn't what she wanted to talk about at all. "Oh." Percy sounded disappointed. "What do you mean "oh"? Annabeth said. "Nothing, I just thought I could see..." He looked at her breasts and glanced away quickly. "Percy..."She said, crossing her arms over her chest so he couldn't see them. "I'm sorry. I just-" Percy started. "No, it's okay. That's really why I brought you here. I was thinking. Maybe we should, you know..." Her voice trailed off. "Yeah, i want to do it. I think I'm ready." Percy said, looking at her breasts again. Annabeth sighed. She started to take off her tank top. Underneath was a lacy, black bra. Percy took off his t-shirt and stared at her bra. Then he slid his hand down her bare back and into her skirt. He felt her thong. He slid his hands in that too and felt her butt. He squeezed it and Annabeth squealed. He had never had so much fun before. He kept squeezing for a while and then moved on. He pulled off her skirt and threw it next to her shirt. Annabeth smiled at the look on his face. He had never seen her this naked before. Annabeth pulled down Percy's jeans revealing his boxers. She noticed he was still staring at her bra. "Okay, fine. You can see." Annabeth said smiling. Percy pulled off the bra and smiled at what he saw. He kissed Annabeth's boobs and she laughed. She kissed him hard on the lips. Then he pulled her thong off too and stared at the naked Annabeth. He took off his boxers and threw them in the pile. He grabbed a condom and put it on. Then they rolled around in the dust and had sex. They had it for a long time and then she jumped on him and sucked on his dick and he licked her inner thigh. "Oh, Percy. That feels really good." Annabeth said, stretching her really. He turned Annabeth around and sucked on her boobs again. They kissed some more and had sex again. Then he sat up. "We should go. Thalia's gonna get suspicious and come looking." Percy said. "Yeah lets get dressed." Annabeth said. She turned towards the clothes pile and gasped. Their clothes were gone. "W-where are our clothes?" Annabeth stuttered. "I don't know. But we can't walk back to camp like this. We'll get laughed at, and punished!" Percy exclaimed. "Looking for these?" A voice behind them said. They turned around and saw Thalia, dangling their clothes and a camera from her arms. "I got it all on tape. And you better do as I say or it goes viral." Thalia said. "I thought you two would do it sometime soon. And I caught you both naked in the woods." She laughed. "What do you want?" Annabeth said holding Percy's hand. "I wanna join." Thalia said. "No! I will only have sex with my girl friend! Not some psycho girl!" Percy yelled. "We can go the easy way or the hard way, and you picked the hard way." Thalia said, laughing evilly. She pulled out a roll of duck tape and duck taped Percy to a log next to Annabeth. Then she did the same to Annabeth. Then she sat down on Percy and pulled off her shirt revealing her bra. She took it off and put it on Annabeth. "Ewwwww! I don't want to wear your nasty bra!" Annabeth screamed. "Just wait!" Thalia said. She took off her skirt and lacy undies. "Oh no. Please don't do it!" Annabeth wailed. Thalia put the underwear on Annabeth too. "Oh, ewwwwww! Please! They're wet!" She sobbed. "Not until I'm done with Percy!" She laughed. She put his dick in her vagina and kissed him hard. She forced her boob into his mouth and put his hands on her butt. "Squeeze it Jackson." She said in his face. "No! I won't do it!" Percy said. " Percy! The video!" Annabeth reminded him. He squeezed her ass. "That's better. Now kiss it. Kiss it hard." Thalia said. Percy winced and kissed her butt cheeks one at a time. Annabeth frowned. She saw his dick still in her vagina. Thalia sucked on Percy's dick and rubbed her vagina in his face. She pressed her ass hole into his mouth and said "Lick it Jackson." He hesitated for a second and then licked her ass hole. "You've done good Jackson. But I'm not done with you yet. I got this on tape too. And I'm gonna get this on tape as well. She shifted over to Annabeth and kissed her on the lips. "Ew, I'm not gay, Thalia!" Annabeth screamed. "Don't care." She smirked. She continued kissing and then pressed her vagina on Annabeth's. "You like this? Huh? You want more?" Thalia taunted. "No! Ew, Thalia this is gross!" Annabeth cried. Thalia laughed and shoved her vagina into her mouth. "Make out with it Annabeth!" Thalia said. "Remember the video." She said. Annabeth sucked, and licked, and kissed until Thalia got up, but her clothes on and said "Tomorrow, you both meet me at the lake behind the Athena cabin at midnight sharp." Thalia said. She licked Percy's ass once more and kissed Annabeth's vagina then lips and tore off the duck tape. She dropped their clothes in a puddle and stomped on them. Then she walked away. " I feel so dirty." Annabeth said. She tore off Thalia's undies and bra and put on her clothes. So did Percy. "I love you Annabeth. No one can replace you. But we gotta get a hold of that video of us having sex." Percy said. They walked back to the cabin hand in hand, feeling different than before.


End file.
